


Behind the barricade

by twosocksinalabcoat



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Barricades, Fanart, Gen, Resurrecting Genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/pseuds/twosocksinalabcoat
Summary: Pain and loss





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
